Glenn finds Clem
by R5 Girlo
Summary: I'll probably change the title later. Semi-sequel to 'Lee's Final Moments' but can be read alone. What would happen if the 2 figures/shadows at the end of the game were Glenn and Maggie? This is my take on the end of the game that crosses to the T.V. program. Idea's for the story and title are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a semi-sequal to my Oneshot "Lee's Final Moments" but it can be read alone. This chapter will have the same conversation between Glenn and Lee as in my last Walking Dead story.**

* * *

Rick Grimes watched the tall gates surrounding the prison they were staying in and saw the Walkers hitting them, trying to knock them over to get in and feed on the living. "Hey Rick, dinner's ready." Carol said as she stood behind him. He nodded and followed her out of the watch tower and into 'C Block' where they'd set up their camp.

Rick walked through the corridor and he heard something crack from the supplies they had. He walked to the side and he realised the noise was coming from Glenn's old supply bag. He opened the front zip and saw a walkie-talkie in there. He picked it up but accidentally pressed the button on there and he looked down at it when a voice came through. _**"H-hello?" **_Asked a weak voice.

"Who is this?" He asked and turned to find Glenn, it was his talkie after all. He continued to walk down the corridor and he heard his group talk as he got closer.

_**"I-I'm Lee. Who is this?"**_The voice 'Lee' answered.

Rick debated in his head what to answer but he decided to tell the truth. "I'm Rick." He reached the kitchen area and was greeted by everyone. He nodded in response and saw Glenn by Maggie. "Hey Glenn?" He waited for Glenn to look at him, as well as the rest of the group. "You didn't tell us you had a talkie." He said lifting the object up for everyone to see it. Glenn was going to answer but Rick cut him off. "Someone's on the end talking. Says his name is Lee. Know anyone called Lee?"

Glenn nodded and stood up quickly and took the talkie off Rick. "Lee? Lee as in babysitter Lee?" He asked and ignored the confused looks he received from everyone.

There was no reply for a few seconds and then there was finally an answer. _**"Yes, that Lee. Is this Glenn? Pizza kid Glenn?"**_

Glenn laughed a little under his breath. "Yeah, yeah it's that Glenn. W-where are you? I haven't heard from you since you saved me at the motor inn, nearly 10 months ago." Glenn heard a sigh on the end of the talkie before a pained groan followed "Lee, you ok man?" He asked worriedly.

_**"No, I-I was bit." **_Glenn breathed in sharply and was aware of the group watching him.

"What happened? Tell me everything that's happened since I left the motor inn." Glenn asked Lee.

**(A/N if you want to know the full conversation check out Lee's Final Moments)**

When Lee groaned in pain Glenn stopped him. "Ok, ok Lee. You don't have to say anything else. Is anyone with you?"

_**"Clem just left me a bit ago, I told her to cuff me and run. Everyone's dead, Larry, Lilli, Katjaa, Duck, Kenny. We met a few other people and their gone. It's only Clem now."**_

"Where are you?" Glenn asked.

_**"We're in Savannah. I'm close to the Marsh house but when I told Clem to run I said to her to keep moving. Don't settle down in one place. I told her to stay high up and to go into the fields where she can see Walkers coming." **_Lee answered weakly.

Glenn looked at the group. "Guys, I have to go get her. She's only 8, maybe 9." He said and Rick looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We can't risk it Glenn." He answered slowly and Glenn just stared at him.

"I'm going to go look for her, I'll bring her back to my group. There's a few of us, we have a kid and a baby with us. We'll keep her safe." Glenn watched Ricks face turn into a storm cloud and Glenn watched him and heard Lee's voice in the background. He looked away from Rick and turned his attention back to the talkie.

_**"-Clem tried to get you on this thing but you didn't answer. We thought you were gone."**_

Glenn felt his eyes close and he breathed slowly. "Lee, I'm sorry. I would have come for you if I'd known. I'm going to save that little girl. I promise I will, I give you my word."

"Glenn, we can't go after her. Don't promise him something like that!" Rick said firmly but Glenn ignored him.

"Listen, Lee. I have to go. Me and someone in my group are going to look for her. I-I'll wear the clothes I did when I left. I hope she'll remember me enough to come with me. I promise I'll find her and keep her safe. Goodbye Lee. I'm sorry you had to- to die like you are. I'm sorry Lee." Glenn said and hoped that Lee knew he was telling the truth.

_**"I-it's ok G-Glenn. Goodbye, kid. Keep her safe for me."**_ Glenn nodded, knowing Le couldn't see him and he put the talkie on the table before leaning against it.

"Glenn-" Rick started but Glenn cut him off.

"No Rick. I'm going to get her. I left them without a second thought. If I'd stayed with that group, nothing would have happened to them. I'm going Rick, with or without any of you helping me."

Rick sighed. "Look, you are not going-" Glenn went to say something but a look from Rick stopped him. "-without someone. I don't want you to go at all but I know I'd want someone to go and save Carl or Judith if I was like that man."

"I'll go with him." Maggie said as she stood up from her place.

Rick looked at them and sighed. "Ok, ok you can go. You can go after you eat. The last thing you need is to be out there hungry." Glenn and Maggie nodded and they sat down to have their dinner with Glenn being unusually silent.

When he finished eating his dinner, Glenn stood up and started to gather some blankets and a few pieces of food for the journey. Maggie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maggs, do you think it would have been different if I'd stayed with them?"

"I don't know Glenn. I do know that we wouldn't have met if you'd stayed with them though." She answered as she kissed his neck. Glenn turned around and pulled her to his chest and as she leant her head on his chest, he rest his chin on her head. "So, what's with all these supplies?"

"Clem, she-she might be hungry or thirsty. And it gets cold in the night." Maggie nodded. "We better get going, if we wait much longer we won't go before tomorrow." Again, Maggie nodded and pulled away from him.

They picked up the supplies Glenn had collected and put them in one of the cars they had ready to go. Rick came out of the prison and tapped on the drivers side window and Glenn rolled it down. "If you don't find her in the next 3 days, or it's to risky to get to her come back. We need you both just as much as that girl." Glenn nodded and rolled the window back up before starting the car.

Glenn watched the gates open and he drives the car out, following the road to the highway and then proceeding to Savannah to find Clementine.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reaching the bottom of the page :) Sorry it's a little crappy but I'm not exactly happy right now, read the rest if you want to know why :'(**

**If any of you watched TheQuxxn's "Let's Plays" for The Walking Dead on YouTube it pains me to say that she had passed away. I didn't know her personally but my heart reaches out to her family and close friends. I know my words won't change anything but may you rest in peace, earth has lost an angel but heaven has gained a Quxxn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slight delay but I'm back :)**

**Thank you to Sydney, vmg, Guest, Future and Delilah for reviewing :)**

* * *

Glenn is barreling down the motorway at 100 mph and he was pushing the car to go faster and Maggie was looking at his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel and it scared her a little. She looks at his face and she can easily see he's worried, and she can see guilt on his face. "Glenn?" She asks but if he heard her he didn't reply. "Glenn slow down a bit."

"Why? There's no law to stop me." He answered and pushed the gas pedal more as if to prove his point.

"I know that but you're starting to scare me. What if you crash? We're no good to anyone if we get into an accident and die, let alone that little girl." She tries again and Glenn tightens his grip on the wheel but he slows down a little.

They're silent for a while and Glenn breaks it. "D-Do you think she'll blame me?"

Maggie looks at his face and could see the nervousness plastered on his face. "Why don't you tell me about her to get your mind off it?" She answered, he hadn't told her much about what he's been through since the 'end of the world' thing started. He'd barely told her he'd saved Rick from a tank in Atlanta.

"Well, I met up with these 4 people. Larry, his daughter Lilli, this guy Doug and a reporter Carli. I was out on the street and some of the Walkers came out of somewhere and I ran to the drug store they were hiding in. I opened the door and closed it, when I looked up Carli had her gun pointed at my head." Glenn laughed a little at the memory and Maggie listened with a small smile on her face, happy that Glenn seemed a little happy and he was letting his foot off the gas pedal so they were going slightly slower. "I was freaked out at the time but when I said I didn't have a weapon she put her gun down, they said I could stay there with them so I did. After a few days we heard the dead start making their sounds, then a little boy screamed. Carli shot a walker on the little boy and I called them into the drug store. When they got in the store I closed the cage thing with a lock I had in my pocket and the Walkers couldn't get in at all.

Lilli wasn't happy that Carli brought them in at all and me and Doug watched them argue between themselves for a bit and then the man, Lee, said they had kids with them and Larry said he only saw 1 girl, Clementine, but I'd seen the little boy so I spoke up. Lilli didn't seem to care so the other man, Kenny, said she should join the Walkers, that they'd have something in common and I couldn't help but silently agree. Larry saw the boy with Walker blood over him and said we'd have to shoot him but then the kids dad argued his case and then a Walker jumped out at Clementine from the toilet and Lee saved her but the Walker tried to kill him so Carli shot it and the Walkers pushed the windows and I think it was the military that was shooting so the Walkers went away from us and to that sound. Then Larry had a heart problem and he went down. I said I'd go find some gas so we could all get out of there and Lee called me insane." Glenn laughed at that part and so did Maggie.

"You are a little insane you know." Maggie had to agree with 1 thing that Lee had said.

"I have to agree to." Glenn answered again and Maggie laughed. "Well, I went out there and he gave me that walkie-talkie. I went out and got to a motel just down the road a bit in my car and I could get some supplies but a woman ran out screaming so I tried to save her but she kept saying that I was bitten, I didn't know whether she meant me or her at the time but a few Walkers came out of their holes so I had to run and I hid in a freezer box and got in touch with Lee. He and Carli saved me and when we tried to save the girl she ended up being bitten. We went back to the drug store and things happened. We ended up leaving there and we went back to the motel. I heard reports on the radio and some of my friends were still in Atlanta so I left Lee to go to Atlanta. My friend in Atlanta were gone, I never saw them again but I met up with Dale this guy Jim and Andrea and her sister Amy. We met up with Lori and those lot. End of my story." He finished and grinned at Maggie.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until they hit the sign for Savannah. Glenn and Maggie smile at each other and Glenn slows the car down to a crawl as they got closer to the Marsh house, looking up to the rooftops so see if they could see any sign of Clementine. Glenn stopped suddenly. "What's wrong? Did you see her?" Maggie asked and all Glenn did was point forward. Maggie looked and she nearly threw up, there was a barricade of dead Walkers with some living Walkers on stakes. "Glad we don't have to go in there." She said absently and Glenn nodded before turning the car around. "Why did we go down there anyway?"

"I had to see if she was anywhere around there. There's a big marshland around here somewhere, that's why it's called the Marsh hotel." Maggie laughed which made Glenn smile.

He drove carefully down the street, looking for exits to the marshland or any type of open field. He turns onto a side road where he could see an open field at the end and drove towards it. He stops the car on a gravel flatlands at the edge of the field and looks at Maggie. "Let's go get that girl Glenn." She said before looking out the car windows and getting out of the car, quickly followed by Glenn.

The meet at the front of the car and stand back to back with their knives ready to kill any stray Walker they saw. They walk to the field slowly and listened for any moans from Walkers but there wasn't any in the area that they could hear.

They walked across the field side by side rather than back to back as there wasn't anywhere for Walkers to hide. Glenn looked to the left while Maggie looked to the right and she saw a fallen tree with a boulder by it. As she looked away she saw the 'boulder' move and she tapped Glenn's shoulder before they both stopped to look. They watched as the 'boulder' kept moving slightly. "What do you think it is?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, if it's a Walker it might be eating a animal." Maggie nodded and was about to walk again but Glenn's hand on her arm made her stop. "Or it could be Clem. Think about it, it was a 15 minute drive for us because we had to look down every side road for a way to a field but there was plenty of high building around. If she was roof hopping it would take 10 minutes at most for her to get out here. It took us 2 hours to drive here so she would have had plenty of time to get out here." Maggie had to agree. "Let's go there slowly, if it's a Walker we can take it out and if it's Clem I'll talk to her."

They walked towards the tree and as they got closer they saw something bent over, it could be a Walker but there was an equal chance of it being Clementine. They raised their knives and crept even closer. Glenn walked in front of Maggie and put his hand up, signaling her to stop and he walked forward alone. He got no further than 6ft away and he could hear slight whimpering. He put the knife lower and crouched down a little. "Hello?"

* * *

**Hey guys :) There was more to this chapter but I've decided to stop it here before it got to long and repetitive which could make it boring :)**

**So, who or what do you think the 'boulder' is? Answer in a review ;)**

**Also, if I use any phrases that you don't know ask me in a review or PM and I'll explain it as best as I can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's where we see if you're right about who/what the 'boulder' was ;) Enjoy**

* * *

"Hello?" He breathed out and watched closely as the person tensed, but didn't make any move to turn around to attack him. Glenn took that as a good sign and moved forward more, close enough that he could touch its back if he put his hand out. He turns his head to Maggie slightly. "Not a Walker, it would have tried to kill me already." He shouted to her and she nodded before walking closer to him. He turned his attention to the figure in front of him and he saw its hair move, like the figure had turned to him.

"Hey, hey it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." He said softly and lifted his hand up, hesitating before putting it back down. He stays quiet and he can hear the figure whimpering slightly. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked but received no answer.

"G, say the name." Maggie said and the figure tensed more at the new voice and Glenn heard them sniff as if they were crying.

His heart broke and he waited before talking again. "Clementine?" He asked quietly and when he saw the figure relax a little he spoke again. "It's Glenn, remember? From the drug store, you gave me your walkie when I went to the motel."

"Glenn?" A small voice was heard, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, is it Clementine?" He saw a slight nod and smiled. "I've come to take you home with me, where it's safe. There's a group of us, more than me and-" He was cut of when he felt something, well some_one, _jump into his arms and knocking him onto his back. He looked at the girl and felt his shirt start to go damp, she was crying like he'd guessed. He rubbed her back soothingly and shushed her. "Let it all out Clem, I'm here. I'm here." He spoke lowly and looked up at Maggie to see her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I-It was horrible. I saw my parents, they were Walkers." She cried out and both Glenn and Maggie felt their hearts ache.

Glenn stayed on his back with Clem on his chest for half an hour, he tears never leaving or getting slower. "Glenn, Walkers." Maggie said and Glenn looked where she was to see about 5 Walkers heading their way.

"Clem, I need you to stand up for me ok honey?" Glenn asked and he felt her stand up. He stood up quickly and pushed Clem behind him slightly and he felt her grab the back of his shirt. "Do you want to wait them out here or try to get back to the car without attacking?" He asked Maggie.

"Try to get around them. We don't go looking for a fight."

Glenn nodded and looked down at Clementine. "Clem, stay real quiet and close to me ok?" He saw her nod and he walked forward with Clem holding his shirt and Maggie slightly behind them.

"Wait, L-Lee helped me get a gun. It's full." Clem said as she leant onto the floor and picked up a hand gun. After she picked the gun up she ran back to Glenn and held his shirt.

"Atta girl Clem, this will really help us." Glenn praised, remembering what Lori had done with Carl when they first got together as a group. "Let's go, quietly." Glenn felt Clem nod her head and he walked forward slowly.

The three of them walked as quietly as they could and they could soon see the car. "Do you see what I see Glenn?" Maggie asked, pointing at the car.

"Yes, a small hoard of walkers." He answered and looked at the group, getting an idea of how many there might be. "I count 10."

"We can't take 10 out ourselves! It's a death wish." Maggie hissed quietly.

"Clem, did you say the gun was full?" Glenn asked and looked over his shoulder at her for a slit second before looking straight at the walkers, which still hadn't spotted them.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"Can I look at it for a minute?" Clem nodded and passed the gun to Glenn. He pulled out the ammo and counted the bullets. **(A/N I have no idea how many bullets guns hold) **"7 bullets. Maggs, we can shoot 7 and take out the other 3." Maggie nodded and got her knife ready to shove into a head. "Clem, when they start walking to us move back a little, don't go further than my height away from me or Maggie. You got it?" Clem nodded and slowly uncurled her fingers from Glenn's shirt.

"3, 2, 1." Glenn counted down before taking the first shot, hitting one in the back of its head. The other walkers turned to them and they half walked half dragged themselves towards them. Glenn let out the other shots and when there was three left he and Maggie moved towards them and quickly killed them. "Quick Clem, the shots would attract other walkers in the city." Glenn said after turning to Clem who nodded and ran to the car.

"I'll drive, you sit in the back with Clem." Maggie ordered and got in the driver's side while Glenn picked up Clementine and help her into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. "Hang on." Maggie said before reversing quickly before spinning the car towards the road they'd driven down no more than 20 minutes ago. She drove down the roads as fast as she could, knocking walkers over and driving over pavements to avoid large groups of them. "We're clear." She said as they hit the start of the motorway.

Glenn leant against the back seat and relaxed. He looked over at Clementine and saw her watching him. "Hey Clem. Do you actually remember me?" He asked, forgetting she'd said his name earlier that afternoon.

"Yeah, I don't know her though." She whispered back, pointing at Maggie.

"Our groups joined together a few months ago." He answered and Clem nodded. "You hungry, thirsty? Cold?

"I-I am a little hungry." Clem answered hesitantly and Glenn smiled at her and picked up the bag they'd brought with them.

"Well, there isn't much of a selection. It's either toffee crisp or toffee crisp." He said jokingly as he picked each bar out of the bag. Glenn smiled when he heard a giggle from the girl and a quiet laugh from Maggie.

"C-Can I have a toffee crisp then?" Clem asked with a small smile an her face and Glenn gave her the bar.

They sat in silence and it soon got dark. "Hey Glenn, do you want to keep driving or pull in somewhere for the night?" Maggie asked over her shoulder.

"I think we should stop somewhere but stay in the car. If we stay in the car we can just drive off if we need to." Maggie nodded. "And if we're driving in the car the engine and lights could attract walkers." He added and Maggie fully agreed. "What do you think Clem?" He asked and when there was no answer he looked to her and smiled when he saw her sleeping. He took a blanket out of the bag and pulled her so her head was on his lap and he draped the blanket over her. He gently rubbed her arm.

Maggie smiled when she saw Clem move closer to her boyfriend and stopped the car in the middle of the motorway with thick tree's on either side so they could hear and see if anything was going to come out and attack them. She rolled down the windows a little so they could hear the leaves blowing gently in the wind and they could hear whatever animals were left singing their songs into the night air. "You're good with her." Maggie said suddenly and Glenn looked up to see her looking at him and Clementine.

"Only cause she knows me. If she knew you and me she'd go to you first. I'm just a familiar face for her." He answered and looked back down at the sleeping child and pulled the blanket over her where it had fallen off her legs.

"You'll be a good dad to our kid someday." Maggie said and Glenn nearly choked on the drink he'd just put in his mouth, being careful not to disturb Clementine. Maggie laughed quietly at the sight and inwardly celebrated at his reaction, the 'old' Glenn was back and not some sad borderline depressed Glenn as he'd been for the last few days. "Don't choke, I'm not pregnant. But I do want a little 'un y'know?" Glenn nodded his head. "we'll have more chances to make a baby, maybe we could try when we get back." Maggie watched Glenn's face turn redder than a tomato and laughed loudly, which woke up Clementine.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes gently before noticing her head was on Glenn's lap. "Sorry." She murmured as she tried to get up but Glenn gently pushed her back down.

"It's no problem Clem, Glenn was the one who laid you like that. You need to sleep to grow big and strong." Maggie answered the young girl and smiled when she saw her eye's flutter shut.

She looked up at Glenn and they smiled at each other. They could do this, they would be her unofficial parents until they died.

* * *

**Sorry for the mushy ending, but it's 2AM and I haven't slept for just over 36 hours :s**

**Please, please PLEASE give me an idea on what to write after Clem meets the group.**

**Also, do you prefer reading Clementine as Clem, Clemmy or actually Clementine? Please answer as you are the one's who read this :)**

**Hopefully I won't take to long to update, so bye for now :)**

**Also (x2) if you have any idea's for a little one shot for Glenn just PM or review your idea's. Check out my channel for what other one-shot or multi-chapters I would do :)**

**Oh, and let's get it to 10 reviews. It only needs three more :)**

**Alleiy - Yes I am a woman, well a 18 year old girl but still a woman :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, you ready for another round? Thank you for using your time to read this :) There's a lot of listing in the first paragraph but it's only what the Atlanta group have been through so if you watch the show you can skip it.**

* * *

Glenn found it hard to sleep in the car that night. He just thought back on all the crap he'd seen. The attack by the quarry, the CDC, Sophia getting lost, Carl getting shot, the farm, Shane causing Otis' death, finding the Walkers in the barn, Shane opening the barn doors, killing the Grenne's family, Sophia coming out as a Walker, Rick killing Shane, finding out you come back no matter what, the attack on the farm, all the winter months moving from house to house, finding the prison, clearing it out, the cell mates they'd met, Herchel losing his leg, Lori having the baby, Carl having to kill his mother, himself and Maggie being kept in Woodbury, Daryl finding Merle alive, Daryl nearly leaving the group and Rick going slightly mad since Lori died.

Glenn looked at Clem to see her fast asleep and he smiled down at her. He looked at Maggie who was asleep and he couldn't help but wonder if they ever had a baby, would it look like Maggie or him? He smiled at the thought of having a baby with his Maggs and after he closed his eyes he saw Maggie with a baby in her arms.

He was jolted awake when he heard Clem scream. "Clem what-"

"Walker." She interrupted Glenn.

"Maggie, get the car going." Glenn ordered and Maggie turned the key to start the car and soon the engine roared to life, the car jolting forward and leaving the 7 Walkers behind them. "Well, that's a great thing to wake up to." Glenn joked and Maggie laughed while Clem smiled.

"We could do without that type of wake up call but oh well. We have to take what we can." Maggie said while driving and Glenn fully agreed.

"You ok honey? You hungry?" He asked Clem while looking down at her.

"I-I-I am a little hungry Glenn." Clem answered and Glenn pulled out a toffee crisp from the bag and handed it to her.

"You hungry Maggs?" Glenn asked and she shook her head no. Glenn pulled another toffee crisp out of the bag and broke it half. "You need to eat something Maggs." He said simply and handed her half and ate the other half himself. He watched her nibble at what he gave her and smiled. "What are you looking forward to doing when we get to the group Clem?" Glenn asked the young girl and she looked up at him with a mouth full of food and wide eyed.

"I-I want to spend time getting to know people." She answered and Glenn nodded.

"Do you want to get some gas from the cars on the road? We have a few empty canisters in the boot." Maggie asked and Glenn hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah, we don't know when Carol wants to have a surprise camp trip in the yard." Glenn teased and Maggie laughed.

"You sleep outside with a fire?" Clem asked with wide eyes and shock clear in her voice.

"Of course we do sometimes honey. We set up our group in the old prison, there's loads of fences around it and we don't have to worry about being attacked." Glenn answered and Clem threw herself at him and cried.

Glenn was shocked and had no idea what to do. "Y-You s-sound like L-L-Lee." Clem said tearfully and Glenn rubbed her back while making a shushing noise.

"It's ok, it's ok to let it out Clem. It's ok, let it out." Clem cried into his chest and she eventually fell asleep.

Glenn looked at Maggie to see she'd pulled into the tree's close by the prison. "How did we get here so quick?"

"There's a short cut, I tried to tell you yesterday but you just drove the long way round." She answered easily.

"Thought you said we were going to pick up gas?" Glenn asked.

"We were but then Clem started to cry so I thought it would be best to get her back here to be safe." Maggie answered and Glenn smiled and nodded his thanks.

"For some reason I don't think they'll be awake yet." Glenn joked as he looked at the rising sun.

"I doubt it to, this is out time for the watch." Maggie answered with a laugh and the car was silent with a light air around them.

They watched the sun slowly rise to the tip of the sky and Glenn saw slight movement in the guard tower from his seat in the back. "Someone's up Maggs, probably Beth and Carol."

Maggie nodded. "Wake Clementine up, she can sleep in a bunk when we get in." Maggie told him as she started the car and reversed from the tree line.

Glenn gently shook Clem and smiled when she reluctantly opened her eyes to look at him. "We're here now sweetie."

Clem looked out the front window and saw the prison gates and fences and she instantly felt nervous and clung to Glenn's arm tightly. "I-I'm scared L- Glenn." Clem cut herself off and Glenn pulled her into a hug, knowing she was about to call him Lee and it was obvious she was still upset about leaving him.

Glenn watched the gates open for them and pulled Clem tightly to his side and she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in Glenn's shoulder. "You'll be ok, everyone's really nice." He soothed before Maggie pulled the car to a full stop and cut the engine.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and probably crappyness of this chapter but I want to do all the introductions and reactions in a separate chapter.**

**Let's get to 15 reviews, if we do I'll update a little faster ;) I'm not sure if that counts as bribery but if it does sorry :p**

**Type to you soon, bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back again. I really need to know what you lot think of this chapter to know which way you think I should go :)**

* * *

Maggie opened her door and Glenn hugged Clem before opening his own door. "G-Glenn?" Glenn stopped and turned to look at the little girl. "D-Do I have to meet them all at the same time?" She asked.

"Do you want to meet them like that?" He asked back and Clem shook her head no. "Ok then. Beth and Carol are coming now, then Maggie's father will probably be out so you can meet those 3 first, ok?" Clem nodded and Glenn put the blanket around Clem's shoulders and started to put the water bottles and wrappers in the bag they'd taken.

"Did you find her?" Beth asked as she came running to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Carol walked closer, wanting to know the answer but knowing if they did have the girl she may be nervous of complete strangers.

"Yeah but you have to be calm Bethy." Maggie told her sister and hugged her tightly. Maggie saw Glenn help the girl out of the car and she held onto his jean leg tightly and tried to hide behind him. Beth followed Maggie's gaze and smiled slightly.

"Hey, this is Clementine." Glenn said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Clem, this is Beth and Carol." Clem peeked from behind Glenn's leg and waved at the 2 women. They both smiled at her and Carol knelt to the floor.

"Hello sweetheart. If you want to talk to me about any female problems I'm all ears. I had a little girl, Sophia, who was just about your age." Clem smiled at her and nodded, coming out from behind Glenn's leg, feeling that she could trust this woman.

"I'm Beth." Beth said happily and it startled Clem slightly.

"Just ignore her, she's like a Duracell bunny on drugs." Maggie said, noticing Clem's face and Clem giggled a little.

Glenn smiled down at Clem before smiling at the 3 women in front of him. "Is that you?" Glenn turned to the voice to see Herchel walk towards the small group.

"Yeah it's us dad. This is Clementine, Clementine this is my dad. He looks scary but he's like a teddy bear." Maggie introduced and Clem froze when she saw the man.

"Well I'll be, it's the girl with the murderer." Herchel said and Clem hid behind Glenn.

"Clem?" Glenn asked and got worried when he felt her shake against his leg.

"H-He kicked us o-of his land G-Glenn. I-If we s-stayed L-Lee would still be here." Clem mumbled and Herchel looked guilty.

"I'm sorry darling, I was upset about Shawn. It was a spilt second thing, I regretted it from the second you left the farm." Herchel said and Clem looked at him, seeing the guilt on his face.

"O-Ok." She said quietly and hed behind Glenn again.

"Let's go get you a room here Clem, that sound good?" Glenn asked the girl, trying to change the topic. Clem nodded against his legs and took his offered hand before they walked into the prison.

They walked through the prison, Maggie following the pair, without meeting anyone in the halls. They got to the cell rooms and when Glenn walked into an empty cell Clem panicked. "No, no! Don't leave me in here, don't leave me in here Glenn." She cried, pulling at his hand to try and get loose.

Glenn picked her up and sat her on the bed, kneeling in front of her. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise I won't leave you." He soothed and pulled her into his arms.

For a while the only sound was Clems cries. "What's all this noise?" Rick asked as he walked into the cell block. Rick turned to look into the cell Maggie was standing by. "This the new kid?" He asked and looked at her. "Seems nice, just know that you'll be out if you attract walkers kid."

"Carl brings walker to Rick, remember he got that one out of the mud and it killed Dale?" Glenn accused and Rick walked away. Maggie watched after him with a disbelieving look on her face. "Don't listen to him Clem, I won't let him leve you." Glenn soothed again and Clem accepted the comfort.

"Heard the Asian-"

"Korean!" Glenn corrected weakly.

"-and the farm girl were back with a kid. Your need to start a family to much that you pick up a girl from the street?" Clem looked over Glenn's shoulder to see a man with a crossbow in his hands and the sight scared her. "Hey kid, I'm Daryl." He introduced himself and Clem nodded weakly. "Don't talk much?"

"She's had a long few days Daryl, she's probably not in the mood to talk." Glenn said tiredly.

"Keep your hair on." Glenn groaned quietly and it confused Clem a little. "Now kid, I know you've had a hard few days but get over it. Dwelling on the past gets you eaten or turns you into one of those geeks." Glenn stood up to stand in front of Clem but Daryl walked away before he could say anything.

Glenn sat down by Clem and she curled into his side. "Don't listen to him, take as much time as you need. Just make sure you listen to any orders someone gives you. OK?" Clem nodded and yawned again. "You still tired?" Again Clem nodded and Glenn helped her lie down and pulled the thin sheet over her body after taking her shoes off. "Get some sleep, I'll either be in here or in the 'main' area." Clem nodded and Glenn stood up, walking to the cell door.

"Thank you." Clem whispered and Glenn looked back and smiled at her, watching as she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I am SO sorry for the delay and I have no real reason for it but I did start college again a few weeks ago and I've already had 2 assignments for each subject, so realistically I've had something like 16 assignments since September :/**

**Again, let me know what you think and say what you would like to see in the next chapter and the chapters after that :)**

**I really need your help with something guys, I'm applying for a writing course in Bath University and I need to have more story examples than what I have to please, please PLEASE send me oneshot idea's for me to write and post, it can be on R5, Glee or The Walking Dead (Glenn), any topic but as long as it's a oneshot idea. Please do this for me.**


End file.
